


You're my Shiber

by SanieBrainie



Series: Sad shit ft. Ateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Sad Ending, Yeosang has one camo in this, bad writing im sorryyyy, plotish twist, san is drunk, yunho is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanieBrainie/pseuds/SanieBrainie
Summary: Yunho has a secret, and that's that he is in love with Choi San.or (because I can't write compelling summaries for shit)Yunho offers to give a drunk San a ride home and instead of confronting his feelings, hides them.
Series: Sad shit ft. Ateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953022
Kudos: 8





	You're my Shiber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I am going to edit this in the morning again to make sure. I hope you enjoy the read! ♥♥♥

Yunho loved his job. He really did. With flexible shifts and a lenient manager, being a bartender was the perfect fit as a university student. There was just times he… _questioned_ his choice working at Aurora.

Sometimes it was rowdy teenagers that thought they could sneak into the bar, a whole string of curse words flying when they weren’t allowed in. Somedays it was the District Manager who came in seemingly just to yell at the workers for the slightest mistake.

Eyeing the puddle of throw up placed eloquently on the floor by the side table, Yunho decided this would definitely qualify as one of those times. He sighed, making his way across the bar holding two wet floor signs to help the oblivious dancers not step in the puddle of vomit.

When Yunho saw a small, black and red haired man being carried by their bouncer, he hurried to place the signs down.

“Hey Jongho! Wait is that San?”

He saw the bouncer turn around, showcasing a clearly plastered San leaning on his shoulder. Yunho made his way over, shaking his head with a smile, “I guess San outdid himself today hm. When will he learn he is a lightweight.”

Jongho shook his head as well and Yunho saw the ghost of a smile on the younger, “I was just about to call an uber for San, and before you ask, yes he is the mastermind behind the puddle of vomit.”

San seemed to have finally noticed Yunho was in front of him and slurred out a “What’s up my favorite bartender”, completed with a drunken wave.

“Just was about to clean up the vomit of my favorite regular.” Yunho replied, returning the wave.

San looked mad for a second before gasping with a realization, “Wait, I’M your favorite regular.”

Their laughter was cut short when San started to double over. Yunho barely managed to grab a trashcan in time and shuddered at the retching noise coming out of the small man’s body. Yunho decided to take one for the team.

“You know what, I think I can just take San home. I wouldn’t want him to throw up in a random Uber drivers car, and my shift should have ended 10 minutes ago anyway.”

Yunho watched Jongho look in between the puddle of vomit and San hunched over the trash can before he patted Yunho on the back muttering, “You’re too nice for your own good.”

Yunho found it ironic that Jongho still let him drive San without any objections after that statement, but simply rushed to put away his apron and retrieve his items from his locker. After signing off and leaving Yeosang to clean up the puddle of vomit, Yunho departed from Aurora with San leaning on his shoulder. It was quite the struggle getting San in the passengers side without any body parts getting injured, and Yunho couldn’t help but think twice about ever wanting kids.

After pulling out of the packed parking lot, Yunho was reminded of how late it was. The flashing lights of the bar had almost tricked him into forgetting that the sun set hours beforehand.

Despite darkness shrouding the streets they drove, Yunho had no problem recalling the directions to San’s apartment, having gone there a couple times beforehand when San asked for a ride home. He simply popped in the CD of his favorite album, humming along occasionally. He was slightly startled when San spoke for the first time during the ride.

“You know what Yunho…”

Yunho glanced at San who had woken up from his daze, still slurring his words in that cute satoori accent he does only when drunk.

“I like you a lot.”

Yunho felt his heartbeat quicken and face flush, yet a sad smile came over his face. “That’s the alcohol speaking San.”

San turned to face Yunho with a pout, “I’m being serious, you are such a nice guy. You know, you remind me of my golden retriever his name was… Shiber. Yeah Shiber, you remember him?”

Yunho kept his eyes on the road, and pushed down the vile feeling he felt rise up his throat, threatening to spill. He tried his best to keep a smile on his face, “How would I _not_ know about the oh-so-cute Shiber.”

San giggled, now resting his head against the window, “You’re like Shiber, whenever I see you, you look like an excited puppy.”

Yunho forced out a chuckle as he turned onto the street of San’s apartment.

“ **You’re my Shiber.** ”

Yunho felt his heart race as the car skid to a stop. Yunho ignored San’s questioning, slightly dazed eyes, and took the plastic bag from San’s lap that luckily wasn’t used during the trip, “We made it.”

Yunho helped San get out from the passenger side, San laughing when his knees buckled hitting Yunho’s and almost making them both fall down. San rested his head on Yunho's shoulder as they walked up the steps to his gate and Yunho cursed himself when he felt tingles go down his spine at each exhale of San's breathe against his neck.

Yunho detached himself from San to knock on the door, waiting awkwardly.

It was only when he knocked a second time that loud clanging was heard through the door, and a man slightly shorter than San appeared.

Wooyoung. San’s Lover.

“Oh my fucking god, he drank way too much didn’t he.” A wide-eyed Wooyoung gathered.

Yunho glanced down at San and smiled with what he hoped to be sincerity, “It’s the curse of being a lightweight.”

Wooyoung returned the comment with a smile before repeatedly apologizing for the inconvenience, even after Yunho explained his shift was over anyways. After hurriedly declining an invite to stay for a “second dinner” with them, Yunho headed back to his car.

Yunho managed to drive a block away before tears clouded his vision. His soft sniffles were the only noises heard in the silence of the early morning and Yunho cursed himself for it. It had been ages since San had been taken, in fact, it was only the third visit at the bar when San showed off his promise ring he had gotten with Wooyoung, saying it was only a promise ring because getting an engagement ring would be illegal as a Gay man. Sadly it only took the first visit for Yunho to fall in love with San.

Yunho didn’t know why he fell in love with San. Fuck it was just **him.** It was the way he smiled, the way he carried himself, the way his eyes sparkled under the flashing lights of Aurora, the way his neck was painted with the most beautiful constellation Yunho could only hope to trace and piece together.

He thought back to what San had said earlier, “ **You’re my Shiber** ”

It was as if the single thread holding his composure together had snapped, cut by those very words. Yunho broke down.

He cried, sobs racking his body because he would never be able to wake up beside San, whisper ‘I love you’ and place a kiss on those dimples. He would never be able to sleep with San beside him, providing warmth that only two lovers could share. He would have to watch the love of his life live happily ever after, without him.

It was only after the last sob racked his slender frame that he finally left the street.

When Jongho and Mini asked what was wrong, Yunho face was replaced with the same smile he had been practicing the whole ride home, “It was just a rough day at work.”

**Author's Note:**

> soo yeah asdfghjkl. I hope y'all enjoyed that read despite how sad it made me lmao. If anyone spots a mistake or has constructive criticism don't hesitate to comment it! Hope everyone has a wonderful day/night because you all deserve it! ♥♥♥


End file.
